


Dominated Princess

by flickawhip



Series: Ash's Birthday Gifts 2018 [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy!Paige, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Daddy!Paige with Carmella smut for FightBecky's birthday.





	Dominated Princess

“Paige!”  
Carmella can’t help the squeal she lets out when her legs hit the bed and she falls back onto it. They’ve only just been home long enough to share a shower, she had known then that Daddy!Paige was about to come out, she just hadn’t expected it to be quite so fast.

“Relax Babygirl...”

The sound of Paige’s voice, low and husky, had drawn a shiver from her even as Carmella did as she was told, giving in to whatever Paige wanted immediately, she had known she was doomed, now she just wondered exactly what Paige had planned for her. 

She was always willing to let Paige dominate her, even if she shivered under Paige’s touch, Paige was always so fiercely dominant. She was still shivering now, even as she felt Paige slot into place, the woman’s fingers against her clit and instantly inside her, taking her with very little warning. She had gasped, arching roughly. 

“Oh.... Daddy....”

Paige had smirked. Her pace was hard, fast and demanding. She was clearly not going to let Carmella have any time to rest. Carmella had whined softly, wriggling her legs wider open, rewarded with a fourth finger inside her. 

It didn’t take her long to be close to a release, although Paige seemed determined to tease her into begging. 

“Daddy, oh god... Daddy please....”

“Cum for me Babygirl...”


End file.
